Modèle:Staff Other Information
__NOEDITSECTION__ Other Information Exceptional Circumstances= Inactive Administrative Team: Sometimes the unexpected strikes and Admins might go inactive all at the same time for various reasons. Should we ever end up with two or fewer active admins for a period of two weeks or more, Wiki Moderators are to be voted to Administrator position immediately. However, they will require 80% vote in order to be promoted. Should no one obtain that score, the Wiki Moderator with the highest score is to be promoted temporarily. He/she will perform Administration duties for a month after which a new vote requiring once again 80% approval will be held. If during that time the Temporary Administrator obtains 80%, the promotion is to be permanent. Otherwise, a score of 60-80% means another month as a Temporary Administrator. A vote of less than 60% means a demotion to Wiki Moderator and a new vote is to be held if the situation is not resolved yet. Lack of Chat Moderators During a Busy Period: Should at any time the chat be in need of a Moderator when none is available, an Administrator can temporarily promote one. The first candidates to be chosen should always be already nominated/vouched candidates should there be one. Should none be available (or no one be nominated at the time) the Admin is free to temporarily promote someone of their choice. In the section asking about the reason for the promotion, the note "TEMPORARY" shall be placed. The temporary Moderator's status is then to be removed as soon as possible when it's not needed any more. |-| L.A.= '''See L.A/Inactivity Examples tab for examples. ---- '''Limited Activity Placement: *If a staff member thinks he/she will be unable to actively be around for more than three days he/she should let someone know so his/her name can temporarily be moved to the "Limited Availability" section of the staff page so he/she can focus on what has to be done off wiki without messages possibly being missed on the wiki. *If a staff member thinks he/she will around but very limited he/she should let someone know so his/her name can temporarily be moved to the "Limited Availability" section of the staff page so he/she can focus on what has to be done off wiki without messages possibly being missed on the wiki. |-| Inactivity= '''See L.A/Inactivity Examples tab for examples. ---- '''Unannounced Inactivity: Sometimes staff members will walk away without warning. Should that be the case, the following procedures will apply: *If a Staff Member is unheard of for one month, he/she will be moved from the regular Staff list to the "Inactive" section of the staff page. *Upon his/her return between one month and six months of inactivity, the Staff Member is expected to announce his/her intentions of becoming active again and a one week discussion will be held, followed by a one week voting. *Failure to gain 60% support will result in staff member being demoted. Otherwise, activities can be resumed as normal. *After returning from inactivity the Staff Member is expected to not use his/her staff tools for a period of two weeks, unless there is an immediate need for action and no other staff member is available. Examples of this would be deletion of inappropriate content, chat moderating, and enforcing ban/block activity. *Six months of inactivity will result in an automatic demotion. The Staff Member is expected to be aware of this and no message will be sent to his/her wall to inform of this. **Staff members who were already inactive or limited activity prior to September 15, 2013, will be covered under prior rules (can be inactive for up to 12 months before rights are removed). Announced Limited Availability: Sometimes a staff members will know in advance if he/she will have limited availability. Should that be the case, the following procedures will apply: *Any Staff Member who knows he/she is going away for a set period of time (less than two months) and mentions it will be placed in "Limited Availability" section of the staff page for the duration of the planned absence. *Should the Staff member not come back as scheduled and two months of inactivity has passed, he/she will be moved to the "Inactive" section of the staff page. *Upon his/her return between two and six months of inactivity, the Staff Member is expected to announce his/her intentions of becoming active again and a one week discussion will be held, followed by a one week voting session. *Failure to gain 60% support will result in staff member being demoted. Otherwise, activities can be resumed as normal. *After returning from inactivity the Staff Member is expected to not use his/her staff tools for a period of two weeks, unless there is an immediate need for action and no other staff member is available. Examples of this would be deletion of inappropriate content, chat moderating, and enforcing ban/block activity. *Six months of inactivity will result in an automatic demotion. The Staff Member is expected to be aware of this and no message will be sent to his/her wall to inform of this. |-| L.A./Inactivity Examples= EXAMPLE: *If a staff member is both a Chat Moderator and Rollback, they can be in Limited in one Role but Active in the other. For example, if they have not edited in a month but continue to moderate chat, they will be moved to Limited for Rollback but kept as Active for Chat Mod. Candidate Responses in Discussion Week: *A candidate eligible for reactivation has to acknowledge a question or concern within 36 hours of it being asked/stated in his/her reactivation discussion. The candidate does not have to answer or respond to the questions/concerns right away, but should at least show they are present and aware of them within 36 hours of it being posted.